All The Lights In The Sky
by DwarfTorja
Summary: Luxia Raeburn is thrown into a city of interesting characters and a rather rambunctious Server Admin. However, when disaster strikes and the city is in jeopardy, will they be able to work together to find the solution? / Based on a real Server, and real people I have met there. Dialogue and chapter names influenced by Area 11. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Are we ready to begin?"_

_"Almost; I need to calibrate."_ The whirring of engines filled the ears of a silent being, lying in a cryotube waiting for their release. They were sending them away. Far away, to one of many worlds, filled with endless lands, unexplored caverns, ravines and villages tucked away between extreme mountains. Wherever they were headed, there would be someone to greet her, they made sure of that.

_"Okay, Calibrated."_ Silver-Blue eyes opened in the cryotube, as the figure lifted a stiff arm, their body adjusting to moving once more. They looked around through the glass, up at the humans opposite them, typing away at keyboards, their hands working quickly to keep the project running smoothly.

_"Subject is responding normally."_

_"Okay, let's begin."_ The doors of the cryotube seemed to shift and tighten, as the Subject looked up at a light that shone down at them, as the sides of the cryotube began to glow furiously.

_"Machine; Start."_

_"Signal is stable."_

_"Subject is ready."_ The whirring of engines steadily became more vicious, as one of the workers' gazes flickered between the computer and the Cryotube.

_"Machine is up to speed, and within normal parameters."_

_"Subject is awake: Files are good."_ The man behind the computer stepped to the side, and leaned down, speaking into a microphone.

_"Luxia. Can you hear me?"_ There was a pause – Filled with uncertainty, yet hope lingered in the air. The voice that replied was, however, feminine.

_"…Yes."_

_"Are you ready to begin?"_

_"Yes… I am ready."_

And then she awoke.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Vectors

Luxia Raeburn could hear something. It was soft and gentle, something melodic and sweet. She felt the warmth of a stranger around her – human, definitely. She could feel arms around her neck and the back of her knees. Something- no… some_one_ was carrying her. Luxia opened her eyes slowly, and saw nothing but darkness. At first, it was frightening, but then she adjusted to the darkness, and realised there were stars above her, and when she looked a little further down, she was greeted by a greyscale man smiling at her. She could tell he was male because of the small beard that framed his chin, but that wasn't all. She remembered him from somewhere… but where?

"You're awake." He murmured softly, and Luxia realised her hand was on his chest, and thus removed it hesitantly. She averted her eyes from his and looked around.

"Where are we?" Her sky-blue eyes were greyed from the dark, but they were wide with wonder. The male that was carrying her let her to her feet, keeping a hand on her back for a moment.

"You don't remember?" He asked, looking at her carefully. Luxia shook her head, looking at him carefully.

"All I remember is…" She frowned and looked up at him, taking a step forwards, stumbling over her own feet. The male's arm shot around her waist, and Luxia threw her arm around his neck. As he helped her to find her feet again, Luxia looked into his eyes, and began to process what she saw, before her lips curved up into a small, shy smile. "Mythic?" The male grinned softly.

"That's right." He looked behind him briefly, where his gaze cascaded across curious glances from other citizens. He focused his gaze on a friend, and nodded, where they nodded in return, and turned to the others ushering them to safety. "Do you not remember what happened?" He murmured, looking back at Luxia, an arm still awkwardly around her waist. He didn't pull back, however, as her arm remained around his neck. Luxia met his gaze again and shook her head slowly. Mythic looked down for a moment, before raising his gaze once more, and turning to face a distant glow.

"Do you see that?" He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Luxia removed her gaze from his face and focused on the orange glow in the distance and nodding. "That… That was where we lived." Luxia looked at him briefly, picking up on the sadness in his voice, before returning her gaze to the apparent fire.

"Mythic-Ville…" She murmured under her breath. Mythic nodded, and Luxia's arm around his neck seemed to tighten a little. "I remember… The birch house and the chicken farm…" Luxia suddenly looked shocked, and she stumbled backwards, where Mythic jumped away from her a little, shocked from her sudden actions. "It's gone?! _Everything?_" Mythic raised his hands to her, and tried to reach out to her, his gaze dropping for a moment.

"Lux, listen…" He said softly, but she looked at him in shock.

"Lux? You called me Lux." Luxia suddenly looked frightened. "Why did you call me that? I didn't even tell you my name!" Mythic's gaze turned into pure horror as he realised what could happen.

"No, Lux, wait…" He outstretched a hand out towards her, but she was genuinely too frightened to notice. "Listen to me, Lux! When we were attacked, you were with me. We were stood together at Spawn, and I was about to tell you something but we heard the explosions." His eyes showed desperation as he took a step towards her, stretching his hand out further. "I should have done something, I should have protected you!" Luxia's eyes seemed to soften.

"Why are you saying that?" She asked, meeting his gaze. "You did protect me." Mythic's hand relaxed, and Luxia furrowed her brow. "Why don't I remember? _What the hell's happened to me?!_" Luxia took a final step back, but as she did so, her feet didn't find the ground.

"Lux, NO!" Mythic cried, and lunged at the girl as she seemed to drop suddenly. Mythic reached out for her as they fell, and took hold of her waist, holding her close and turning them both so he was under her. He only managed to get a glance at her reflex of clinging onto him before they both fell straight into the water.

**A/N: **Beep boop! Hello! I'm just here to say that this will be a short fic, for writing alongside an album where everything is everywhere is veeeeery difficult. However, I do believe Lux lives up to the "Baby can't you see, that you're losing your mind?" Line. c; She's very confused.

Also, for future reference, it's likely there'll be smut. There will be a warning beforehand, however.

Have a nice day!


End file.
